Adiós, querida Alice
by SweetieSick
Summary: En toda su carrera, Tarrant Hightopp jamás se había sentido tan frustrado, pocos de sus pacientes habían fallecido, pero siempre había podido pasar de página luego de ello, lo había superado.. pero no superaría esto, jamás superaría la muerte de su mejor paciente, su amor prohibido, no le diría Adios a Alice..
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo.**

El doctor Hightopp se dispuso a completar el informe correspondiente, de muy mala gana y sin prestar demasiada atención en usar los términos o el lenguaje correcto en ello; de dos cosas estaba seguro, la primera, es que lo que podía haber sido un caso memorable en su historia como medico acababa de irse por la borda, junto con la vida de esa pobre chica, y la segunda, es que sin lugar a dudas, iba a extrañar a Alice.

Nombre/Apellidos: Alice Kingsleigh DNI: 6.351.411-0  N° Expediente: 651-G

-Al Diablo!- En toda su carrera, Tarrant Hightopp jamás se había sentido tan frustrado, pocos de sus pacientes habían fallecido, pero siempre había podido pasar de página luego de ello, lo había superado.. pero no superaría esto, mientras lanzaba todo cuanto había en su escritorio por los aires, cegado por la ira, e ignorando los llamados a su puerta y los gritos de Mirana, la enfermera para que este le abriese, decidió investigar qué había sucedido, porqué después de todo el tratamiento, los años de superación personal, esa chica tan dulce y sensible, pero tan fuerte y valiente a la vez, se había suicidado, esos "insectos en su piel" no podían haberle ganado.-Oh, Alice, lo siento tanto... mi Alice...- mientras la enfermera invadía la oficina del doctor tras haber conseguido la llave del auxiliar de servicio, Tarrant había dejado de lado su ira y había caido en su silla, devastado, sin poder evitar derramar lágrimas de dolor, ni poder evadir el vacío que le ocasionaba saber que al día siguiente, a las 2 y exáctamente 59 minutos, no sentiría 3 golpecitos tímidos a la puerta, ya no habría más llamadas a las 3 de la mañana, ni visitas sorpresas con desayuno, o notas de agradecimiento, ya no volvería a ver núnca más a Alice.


	2. Chapter 1: Audiencias y Ojos Verdes

**Tarrant POV:**

Mientras aún me queda algo de cordura -escribí apresuradamente, con miedo de que dicho estado no durara lo suficiente- explicaré a quien lea esto, las situaciones causantes y allegadas de mi partida, sin entrar demasiado en detalles triviales, puesto que no tengo tiempo para tales lujos.

Comencemos, para no extendernos demasiado, 3 días antes de.. de la muerte de mi.. de Alice.

Solo espero sepan comprender y perdonarme aún después que me haya ido.

Atte: Dr. Tarrant Hightopp

-9 de Mayo, 2010-

Me levanté media hora antes de que mi alarma sonara, gracias a la ansiedad que tenía, hoy termina todo..

-Creo que debería darme una ducha- Bostezo y quito de mi cara mi cabello- y quizá debería ir a una peluquería.

Con pocas ganas, me levanto y camino hasta el baño, un cuarto bastante amplio -mucho más que mi habitación podría decir- cubierto de lozas blancas con pequeños corazones rojo carmesí tallados a mano, varios estantes llenos de cremas, maquillaje, y muchas cosas extrañas que prefiero no tocar, una tina de marmol blanco, todo específicamente puesto en su sítio (ay de mí si no se mantenía asi) y para completar, un espejo de pared que empieza justo sobre mis caderas, sube hasta unos centímetros más allá de mi cabeza y se extiende por lo menos un metro, quizá más, estoy muy cansado para medidas, y dejé la decoración de la casa a cargo de Iracebeth en su momento.

Ya parado frente al excesivo espejo, procedo a observarme detenídamente, sin ningún motivo aparente, comencé por mi cabello, rojizo-anaranjado, ondulado e increíblemente bien para la noche que tuve, juraría que para este momento sería un nido naranja de ratoncitos, o algo por el estilo, pero están bastante controlados. Sigo bajando, pasando por mis cejas, esas dos lineas naranjas demasiado tupidas ya hasta para mi gusto, hasta encontrar unos ojos verdes como hojas en pimavera, repletos de ansiedades y miedos, de esperanza, de amor..

El bendito teléfono me saca de mi ensoñación, puede que estuviera sonando hace mucho tiempo,pero por alguna razón me costó identificar el sonido y salir de la ensoñación y de mi detallado auto-examen -Quién- ladro por el teléfono, visiblemente frustrado por la interrupción-

-También me alegra oír tu dulce voz por la mañana, querido- ríe Mirana al otro lado, vaya dios a saber que locura soltará esta vez -buenos días Tarrant, siento haberte despertado, solo quería avisarte que reprogramaron tu audiencia, acaban de llamarme, es en una hora, adiós!- Soltó una risita y colgó antes de que tuviera siquiera tiempo de preguntar por qué.

Tiré mi teléfono sobre la cama y me vestí a toda velocidad, hecho una furia, en qué diablos piensan cambiando así la audiencia? Tengo al menos 45 minutos de viaje en coche con el tránsito a mi favor hasta el tribunal – Iracebeth.. maldita! - maldiciendo a mi insufrible casi ex-esposa he salido corriendo a mi coche, para conducir hacia lo que con suerte sería el último buen día de mi vida.

 **Capitulo minúsculo,pero mejor que nada, el fin de semana subiré 2 capítulos como compensación, si no llego a poder pondré un adelanto en Twitter ( SwettieSickGirl)**


	3. Chapter 2: Fin a la inmensa cabezota!

**Tarrant POV**

Me libré del tránsito de milagro, por alguna razón que no entiendo no había un alma en toda la autopista, y corrí por los pasillos del tribunal hasta dar (y casi chocar) con Mirana.

-Llegas justo a tiempo, la jueza ya estaba preguntándose porqué no llegabas- Dijo sonriendo,y me dió un café, que no podría haberme venido mejor- Iracebeth está aquí hace veinte minutos, ella..

-Ella qué, hermanita?- no sé si era el humo de su cigarrillo, su espesa cabellera roja, su ridícula ropa (un vestido casi victoriano, en blanco y rojo con corazones bordados y su bolso a juego, otro corazón carmesí) o su inmensa cabezota, pero Iracebeth se veía especialmente repugnante ese día- Creí que mi padre te había enseñado que no se habla de la gente que no está presente, Mirana.

-También me alegra verte, Iracebeth- y sonrió como si de veras se alegrara de ver a su hermana.. jamás entenderé a Mirana, ella y su hermana son como el agua y el aceite en todos los sentidos, fué un milagro (o más bien un capricho de Iracebeth) que eligieran la misma profesión y aún asi parece que de veras intenta llevarse bien con ella, aún cuando es obvio que Iracebeth la detesta, y la envidia; desde que las conozco estoy intentando buscar una razón de porqué dos hermanas pueden ser tan distintas y aún no lo entiendo- sabes que no se puede fumar aquí, verdad?.

-Mirana, ya es hora, nos vamos? - le ofrecí mi brazo y le sonreí, ignorando completamente a Iracebeth y sus comentarios venenosos- necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de entrar, realmente estas cosas me ponen de los nervios! - ambos reímos y dimos un par de vueltas por los pasillos antes de entrar a la batalla campal que sería el final de el largo proceso de mi divorcio con Iracebeth-

-Horas más tarde, terminando el juicio-

-Si esto no termina pronto moriré- Suspiré durante el último receso de 5 minutos dado por la jueza tras otro de los teatros baratos de Iracebeth- Espero que no quede demasiado de esto, o terminaré cediéndole todo por cansancio..

-Eres más niña que las colegialas, Tarrant – rió Mirana y me dió un golpecito con el codo- ya falta poco, si? Tu puedes -me dió un ligero abrazo y se quedó mirando a la gente que pasaba sin notarnos en el corredor- por cierto, ya pasaron los 5 minutos, vuelve a la arena gladiador -me tomó del brazo y caminamos tranquilamente de nuevo a la sala, me pregunto que hubiese sido de mi de no ser por esa mujer, mi mejor amiga, asi como tampoco sé que estaba pensando cuando la dejé para ir a los brazos de Iracebeth..

\- Fin a la inmensa cabezota! - reí por lo bajo al pasar cerca de Iracebeth sin soltar a Mirana hasta el tiempo de situarme por última vez en el día en mi lugar junto a mi abogado.

 **No morí! estaba estudiando :3**

 **Debo almenos 3 caps que iré subiendo durante el fin de semana, si es que sobrevivo a la carrera del sabado xD**


	4. Capitulo 2-1: Mi Amado Mejor Amigo

Mirana POV

~La madrugada antes del juicio de divorcio~

-Diablos!- tiré el despertador por los aires al ver que eran las 05:49 de la madrugada -Tendré más ojeras, esto no puede estar pasando..-.

No pegué un ojo en toda la noche preocupada por lo que podría pasar, se que Iracebeth quiere sacarle todo lo posible a este divorcio, y tiene los medios, que es lo que más me preocupa ¿y si lo deja en la calle? ¿ y si de veras le quita todo? - creo que será mejor que empiece a prepararm.. Bayard! Ven aqui, cariño! Ven con mamá – mientras hacía señas a mi fiel mascota para que se subiera a la cama me senté en la mísma y me puse mi bata de seda blanca (cortesía de Tarrant, para variar) y empecé a planear todo mi laargo largo día.

~media hora más tarde~

-Creo que terminé- en lo que me parecieron siglos logré elegir un vestido que no fuera demasiado casual o demasiado formal, y que por supuesto era de un color blanco marfil, terminé de rizar mi cabello, y de maquillarme ligeramente, puesto que suficientemente blanca era mi piel como para agregarle maquillaje, pero volvamos al punto, ordené los papeles que necesitaba y cuando; sorprendida de que aún fuese tan temprano; estaba a punto de sentarme con un libro en el cómodo sofá que me regalaron por mi graduación mi telefono comenzó a sonar – Diga?; Si, ella habla; cómo que reprogramaron la maldita audiencia!?; si, lo siento mucho, sé que no es culpa suya, está bien a que hora? Claro, ya mismo lo llamo; muchas gracias, hasta luego- me dejo caer en el sillón y espero a calmarme tanto como me es posible antes de llamar a Tarrant – por qué siempre me tocan las malas noticias?-.

Marqué el número de la persona con el peor humor de todo Londres y puse mi mejor cara, aunque nisiquiera pueda verlo, para darle los buenos días a Tarrant.

Quién- Brama por el teléfono la voz más hermosa y a la vez más atemorizante que he oido en las últimas horas.

También me alegra oír tu dulce voz por la mañana, querido – Rio como una idiota, pero no me importa, me hace gracia pensar en su cara de frustración por despertarlo de algún hermoso sueño.. con ella- buenos días Tarrant, siento haberte despertado, solo quería avisarte que reprogramaron tu audiencia, acaban de llamarme, es en una hora, adiós!

Volví a reir solo de imaginarmelo corriendo de un lado para otro con las prisas, maldiciendo a mi hermana, colgué y me apresuré a mi auto, convenientemente vivo a 10 calles de el tribunal.

-Dos cafes negros y un trozo de esa tarta de manzana.. tiene canela?- Trato de concentrarme en cosas triviales como la canela en la tarta para calmar los nervios, mientras repaso todos los mantras que me sé para poder luego calmar a Tarrant- uno de los cafés con toda la cafeina que encuentres, por favor.

~ 45 minutos después en el tribunal~

-Llegas justo a tiempo, la jueza ya estaba preguntándose porqué no llegabas- mentí y le ofrecí mi mejor sonrisa para calmarlo mientras le daba su café, que de milagro seguía caliente- Iracebeth está aquí hace veinte minutos, ella..

-Ella qué, hermanita?- cómo diablos hace eso? Hace dos segundos estaba hablando con su abogado en el otro lado del tribunal y ahora esta aquí, lanzandome el humo de su asqueroso cigarrillo a la cara y haciendome perder valioso tiempo con Tarrant, tiempo en el que podría haber calmado sus nervios, haberlo distraido.. pero.. no.- Creí que mi padre te había enseñado que no se habla de la gente que no está presente, Mirana.

Vete al Diablo, cabezota, mal teñida y mentirosa! -También me alegra verte, Iracebeth- soy patética. Sonrío como si de veras quisiera a esa cualquiera y solo consigo espetar - sabes que no se puede fumar aquí, verdad?.-

Tarrant, mi caballero andante desde que tengo memoria de conocerle, me ofrece su brazo y me mira con esos hermosos ojos verdes cargados de una mezcla entre el asco que le tiene a mi hermana y la admiración que me tiene por soportarla, como ya me ha dicho- Mirana, ya es hora, nos vamos?- Sonríe y no puedo más que aferrarme a su brazo mientras termina de hablar ignorando completamente a mi hermana -necesito tomar un poco de aire fresco antes de entrar, realmente estas cosas me ponen de los nervios!- ¡Toma ya!; me río, no se si por su comentario o por la cara de fastidio de mi hermana siendo ignorada, y me voy del brazo de mi mejor amigo a dar un par de vueltas por los pasillos mientras termina su café antes de entrar al juicio más largo de mi vida.


	5. Chapter 3: El Ganador

Por favor, que ya acabe. Fue lo que pensé, no, suplicaba. Ya estaba cansado y si no acababa en cinco minutos terminaría tomando mis cosas y cediendo todo a Iracebeth. Solo que había un pequeño problema, Mirana no me dejaría salir de la sala hasta que el juicio acabara.

Iracebeth estaba sentada al otro lado junto con su abogado, aunque Mirana y yo sabíamos que tenían más que una "relación profesional". Me compadecía de Ilosovic Stayne, el abogado de mi ex – esposa. No, en realidad no sentía compasión de una persona como Ilosovic Stayne. Él era una horrible persona, se aprovechaba de mujeres ingenuas y divorciadas como Iracebeth y les quitaba el dinero para gastarlo en prostitutas y alcohol. Era de esos hombres la mayor escoria del mundo que sólo pensaba en sí mismo. Por lo que sabía ahora, Iracebeth había logrado "conquistarlo" pero todos sabíamos muy bien que Stayne la dejaría sin nada.

Mi abogado me dijo hasta los acuerdos que tenía que llegar con Iracebeth para tener un trato justo. El juez nos hizo poner de pie, preguntando si había un acuerdo entre las dos partes. El pobre hombre llevaba este caso desde hace más de unos 4 meses. Los aplazamientos por orden de esa cabezona hicieron que caso simple se retrasaran años, además, cada vez que se retrasaba significaba una generosa suma de Euros que yo debía pagar. Mirana siempre me repetía que pronto todo acabaría y yo sería libre pero cada vez creía menos eso.

-Si – respondí sin pensarlo. Mi abogado se agarró la cabeza y masajeo sus sienes. El pobre hombre ya estaba muy estresado, teniendo que llevar un caso difícil, tener que aguantarme y encima aguantar los aplazamientos por culpa de Iracebeth. Mi abogado asintió mientras que el juez nos miraba entrecerrando los ojos.

Stayne conversaba al oído de Iracebeth, al parecer no pararían hasta dejarme en quiebra.

-abogados, acérquense – mi abogado se aliso su traje y se dirigió al tribunal junto a Stayne. Al parecer les pedía que ya no exigieran aplazamiento ya que este resulto ser un caso muy largo. Cada uno volvió y tomo asiento.

\- no te preocupes, Tarrant. Ya ganamos – dijo acomodándose la corbata. Me gire para ver a Mirana quien me sonreía y vocalizaba que ya faltaba poco. En realidad, poco me importaba el dinero, podía mantenerme solo, yo no necesitaba tantos lujos y la mayoría de cosas que habíamos adquirido mientras que estuvimos casados ni siquiera me gustan, todo fue adquirido por simple capricho de Iracebeth.

\- ahora que las dos partes se han puesto de acuerdo. Procederemos a leer las acciones que les quedan al Sr. Hightopp y a la Sra. De Crims. – el juez le dio pase a un señor de traje gris con lentes. Este se levantó y empezó a leer unos papeles.

\- Al Sr. Tarrant Hightopp se le otorgara el 65% de las acciones financieras. La casa en Londres, el auto con matricula…. – leyó lo que me pertenencia y luego leyó lo que le pertenecía a Iracebeth.

\- este caso está finalizado. Buenos días señores – se despidió el juez y se fue.

Salí del tribunal y me despedí de mi abogado quien me dijo que pronto nos reuniríamos a tomar un café. Mirana me esperaba afuera. Se paró de puntitas para hacerse ver. Se veía tan adorable. Su vestido blanco la hacía parecer una reina. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí me regalo una cálida sonrisa y corrió hasta mí.

Iracebeth pasó por mi costado junto con Stayne. Ambos me miraron con una mueca horrible plasmada en el rostro y se dirigieron a la salida dando zancadas.

-Felicitaciones, Tarrant. Me alegro mucho por ti. Por fin acabo todo eso – me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo – bueno, campeón. Tenemos que irnos. Me acaban de informar que te esperan, asi que será momento de irnos – me entrego una bolsa en donde se encontraba un poco de botana. – supongo que tienes hambre, porque no comes mientras yo conduzco –

\- pero… ¿y mi auto? – dije mientras me obligaba a subir al asiento del copiloto.

\- tranquilo, yo vengo por el después. Te necesitan ahora mismo allá - encendió el carro y salimos del aparcamiento - ¿Qué te parece si te invito a cenar esta noche para celebrar? ¿Qué dices?

\- como me conoces, Mirana. Sabes que jamás rechazo una buena cena – me sonrió mientras el carro avanzaba por la autopista.


	6. Chapter 4-1: Adicta

_Alice_ _POV_

Mi condición es delicada, dijo una vez mi madre.  
Delicada y una mierda! Soy una maldita y asquerosa adicta, no hay delicadeza en mi "condición", dios sabe que no.  
Pero no soy tampoco una adicta cualquiera, saben? No soy adicta a las drogas, eso fue una etapa (pésima por cierto), ni soy adicta al alcohol, o a los juegos de azar.  
"Pues entonces, Alice, a que rayos eres adicta?" se preguntarán, soy adicta a la _Gente_ _Toxica_ _._  
Todo comenzó cuando tenía 4 años, y me mude a la que aún es la casa de mis padres, de todos los hijos de los vecinos me hice amiga de la única niña que andaba tirada en el barro bajo el árbol de su abuela, jugando con las ramas que desenredaba de su cabello. Qué tiene de malo eso? Pues nada, si no contamos con que esa niña se robaba mis juguetes, me rompía la ropa, y luego, para cubrir a mi "amiga" decía que había perdido mis juguetes en el jardín y que mi ropa se había roto sin que yo lo notase. Recuerdo una vez en que llegó a tirarme tan fuerte del cabello que caí redonda al suelo, llorando y gritando para que alguien hiciese que dejara de patearme.  
Fue mi primera decepción, pero cabezota como soy, seguí buscando esa amiga para toda la vida que toda chica buena tiene.  
Así llegamos al primer año de colegio, donde la niña más peligrosa del grado se hizo mi "amiga" quien sabe como ni porqué. Vivía en la peor parte de la ciudad, tenia una familia con muy mala fama, los niños decian que era rara, pero vamos, tenia 6 años, yo solo pensaba que los demás niños eran malos con ella dejándola de lado por cosas sin sentido.. Hasta que le rompí un lápiz sin querer y me esperó a la salida con todos sus primos para golpearme. Tuve que cambiarme de turno.  
Entrados los 7 años transfirieron a una niña de buena familia, amable y tranquila al grupo, tenia un par de manías raras, pero pensamos que el entrar a un grupo nuevo la ponía nerviosa e inventaba cosas para llamar nuestra atención.  
Si no me había bastado con Lucille y Carol, Marie Ann no fue mucho mejor, solo más largo; de segundo a sexto grado nuestra amistad se basó en mi defendiéndola de los que la trataban de gorda o fea, y ella copiandome la tarea, en mi llevando comida para las dos compartir en el receso, más allá de la no muy buena situación económica de mis padres, y ella negándome un poco de agua porque una saliva extraña en su botella haría que su madre al tomar un trago vomitara, yo invitándola a jugar a mi casa para que no pasara todos los días escuchando pelear a sus padres, y ella encerrándome en mi propio baño y comiéndose mi pasta dental saborizada.  
Creo que terminé por hartarme solo cuando sus maldades llegaron a herirme físicamente, mis emociones que se jodan. Por eso la mandé al mismísimo diablo cuando llenó de protector solar el pasamanos donde jugabamos justo antes de que me tocara a mi, yo me lleve una torcedura de tobillo y ella una suspensión.  
Todo esto suena a quejas de niños, verdad? Pues va empeorando, creanme.  
Al llegar a la preadolescencia..


	7. Chapter 4-2: Adicta

Al llegar a la preadolescencia, tuve un leve paso por el coro del colegio, un primer año maravilloso, al segundo todos tuvimos que hacer de nuevo la audición por el cambio de profesor, y habría sido un hermoso segundo año de no ser porque una chica con el mismo nombre que yo me dio un trago de una bebida que "me ayudaría a mejorar la voz" pero en vez de eso solo me cerró la garganta y sumado a los nervios, me dejo un "no podrías ser soprano ni en broma" como respuesta a mi audición. (Por cierto, no he vuelto a cantar en publico desde entonces, me asusta que alguien más se pueda reir de mi voz.)  
Nos gustaba el mismo chico, si se preguntan el motivo.  
Al tercer año ya estaba aburrida de la secundaria, los amigos y la vida, como toda buena adolescente, y para pasar el rato me salteaba clases e iba a escuchar música y leer en algún lugar tranquilo no muy lejos. Quien sabe que milagros hicieron mis padres para que aprobara ese año.

El verano después del tercer año me conseguí un novio, y como bonus una nueva mejor amiga: la Heroína.  
Tenia 15 años cuando me volví drogadicta y me fui de casa, a vivir con el idiota de mi novio.  
Lo resumimos? A los 18 mi novio me dejó por otra ilusa de 15, pasaba las 24 horas del día drogada para no ver mi vida miserable y cuando mis padres se enteraron terminaron por llevarme a rehabilitación, donde para fresa del pastel desarrollé un severo caso de parasitosis delirante, karma supongo.

Se preguntarán entonces, que es ahora de mi vida y si salí del pozo donde prácticamente nací hundida, y dónde está mi ex quizá. Aunque, los más observadores se habrán quedado pensando ¿Qué diablos es la Parasitosis Delirante? Pues a todo eso hay respuesta: Primero a lo primero, salí de rehabilitación hace 3 años, voy al psicólogo 2 veces a la semana (el doctor McTwisp parece estar más loco que yo, tiene algún tipo de rara obsesión con la hora y los relojes) y una vez por semana veo a mi psiquiatra, Tarrant. Estoy haciendo una pasantía en un colegio privado, estudio profesorado de Literatura y en paralelo me especializo en Literatura Inglesa del siglo XIX; tengo una pequeña casa en las afueras de la ciudad, una gata llamada Dina, y hace poco adopté un gato callejero y lo llamé Sonriente.

Familia? Mi padre, Charles, murió en algún momento en el lapso de tiempo en el que la heroina era parte de mi dieta diaria. mi madre Helen me visita seguido, nada de lo que yo haga o diga la complace, pero se que me quiere como yo a ella también. De Margaret no se demasiado, es mayor que yo y cuando tenía 17 años se fué a vivir con el idiota de su novio: se que la engaña, pero ella es feliz, dejarla vivir sería hacerle un mal?.

Visito a la tía Imogene en el psiquiátrico todos los fines de semana, tomo mis medicamentos, me alimento bien y me alejé de la gente que me hacía mal ¿que puede ir mal en mi vida ahora?

 **He actualizado, pidan un deseo.**


End file.
